


Tragic Love Story

by Anonymous



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Love Story, Other, Romance, jally, janessa randle, shes steves twin sistser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What will Janessa Randle, twin of Steve Randle, do when everyone in the gang starts falling for her?
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Original Female Character(s), Darry Curtis/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Original Female Character(s), Ponyboy Curtis/Original Female Character(s), Sodapop Curtis/Original Female Character(s), Two Bit Mathews/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii this is my first fic ever hope you enjoy

Hi! I’m Janessa Randle, twin sister of Steve Randle. I have straight A’s and I’m on the cheer team! I have long brown hair and blue eyes. I think I’m ugly, but everyone tells me otherwise. I don’t believe them though.

“Hey, beautiful!” Dallas came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me.

I rolled me eyes. “Shut up Dallas you know I’m ugly.” I groaned. 

Dallas laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Dallas was always a tough and cold and mean person. He didn’t care about anyone. Not even Johnny Cade, our pet. He was like a dog. Anyway, Dally Winston was mean, he didn’t care about anyone. Except me. For some reason he really liked me. He pretended he didn’t like me, but I could tell.

He had a girlfriend named Sylvia, who I was extremely jealous of. I mean what? Haha, nothing!

Speaking of Johnny, he was so sweet. He was like a little baby. He likes to follow me around like a puppy. He always tells me I look nice, but I never believe him. After all, I’m ugly.

Johnny is best friends with Ponyboy, who is really smart, but he never uses his head. He always makes sure to look out for me, though, even if it puts me in danger. It’s really sweet of him.

Ponyboys brother, Sodapop, is extremely handsome. He has a perfect jawline and works at the DX to help support his brother. He’s a little stupid, though, so I don’t like him that much. However, his looks definitely make up for it. He’s dating a girl named Sandy who is 100 times prettier than me. I’m so jealous. Soda always makes sure to hold the door open for me because he’s a perfect gentleman.

The oldest Curtis of them all is Darry. He has muscles the size of baseballs. They’re really nice— um, for his job, which is roofing houses. They help him roof. That’s the only reason why they’re nice. He likes to bake me extra cake, I’m not sure why.

There’s also Two Bit, an alcoholic fan of Mickey Mouse. He always wears his Mickey Mouse shirt. He always calls me his Minnie, which is super nice of him. I think it’s because I’m the only girl in the gang.

Lastly, there’s Steve, my brother. He’s lean with swirly hair and likes cars.

Together, we form our gang. We’re greasers, though, meaning we get picked on by socs a lot. 

Anyway I was walking home from school by myself when a blue mustang pulled up and a bunch of socs came out. I hate socs, they scare me.

They climbed out of the car and began punching me. “Help!” I screamed.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and Dally was bunching the soc. “Don’t touch her! She’s mine!” He yelled. Hmm, I wonder what he meant by that.

Two Bit followed Dally, opening his black handled switch blade. It’s one of his most treasured possessions. For some reason he tried to give it to me for my birthday, but I wouldn’t take it. It meant too much to him.

“Baby, are you ok?!” Soda asked, kissing my forehead. I started to cry. “No.” My nose was bleeding and it really hurt. Maybe it was broken.

Darry and Steve ran after the guy with Dallas and Two Bit and that’s when Johnny approached me. “H-H-H-Hi Janessa.” Aww, he was so small and cute. 

“Hi Johnny.” I said.

He held my hand sweetly to help calm me down. “Thank you, Johnnycakes.” I said.

“Where’s Ponyboy?” I asked. 

“Oh, d-Darry wanted him to stay home and finish his h-h-homework.” Johnny stuttered, giving an evil smirk when I wasn’t looking.

“Oh, that’s too bad. At least I get to spend more time with you.” I giggled cutely.

He blushed adorably. “Y-yeah.”

Dallas, Two Bit, Darry, and Steve came back, covered in blood, but it wasn’t theirs.

“Janessa, are you ok?” They said.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said, standing up and falling over.

“No you’re not.” Dally said, picking me up and carrying me. I didn’t get to see Johnny’s angry glare because my face was in Dally’s chest.

“No! I can walk!” I said, slowly falling asleep.

I woke up in Ponyboys bed while he did his homework. “Oh hi Janessa” he said.

“Hi ponyboy!” I yawned and stretched, making my shirt come up. 

“I was so worried about u,” ponyby said, leaning in.

He kissed me.

“Wow!” I said, blushing. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

While I was in the bathroom, I heard a scream come from Ponyboys room. I ran back and he was dead on the floor. “Noooooo!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy is dad and Johnny comforts Janessa like a dog

“Noooooo not ponyboy!!!!” I cried, punching wholes in the wall!!! “Ponyboy I love you come back”

He’s dead” darry said, hugging me with his muscular arms they felt so good. “I didn’t like him much anyway.”

“Huh?” Sodapop said dumbly as I stared into his dreamy eyes. “How is he dead.”

“He got killed” Dallas said, poking ponyboy with his foot. “I wonder who did it.”

Johnny looked so scared, he was sweaty. “It’s ok Johnny.” I said. “I know he was you’re best friend.”

Johnny looked relieved and started crying. “I-I-I miss him.” 

Before I could even comfort him, Dallas came up. “Don’t cry, johnnycakes,” he said sweetly, wiping johnnys tears. “It’s just pony, you can get a new best friend.”

“You’re r-right.” Johnny said sniffling. He blushed. “Will you be my n-new best friend?”

“Yes dallas said blushing” 

They both tried to hide their blush but I saw. “OMG GAY THATS SO CUTE!!!” I SQUEALED.

Johnny looked scared. “Gay? What’s t-that?”

“It’s when you like men in a sexual way!”

“S-sex?? What’s THAT?” Johnny asked.

Dallas you tell him” I said.

Dallas blushed. “Ok let’s go to the bedroom and I’ll tell you.”

I jumped up and down excitedly as they walked away.  
Gay gay gay gay I said in my head. I love gay it’s so hot.

“Don’t be sad about ponyboy Janessa,” soda said. “I’m like the better version of him.” He said holding my hand hotly. Gosh he was so hottttttt.

Soda looked just like a moviestar. He was the best looking person I had ever seen.

We spent the whole day snuggling on the couch.

Johnny and Dallas came out of the bathroom. Johnny saw me and whispered to Dallas, who got an evil smirk just like Johnny.

Huh, weird.

I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back soda was dead.

“OMG NOT AGAIN” I cried


End file.
